Don't Flock with Them
by Miko1234
Summary: Reader-chan goes to the same middle school as Imayoshi and Hanamiya, eventually becoming friends with them, helping them every step of the way. But what happens when they turned their backs against her? Did I tell you she has a secret? Reader's insert
1. Friends

Reader's POV

'... ' is readers thoughts.  
".." is conversation.

As you are aware, I go to middle school. I go to school like everyone else (unless for some, it's circumstances) but you see, I go to the same school as these two people who you are well aware. Imayoshi. Hanamiya. I know them but at the same time, I don't. Let me tell you a story of the past shall I?

Riiiingg! `oh.. i slept in class again` You thought.  
You woke up from the sound of the bell signalling it's lunch time. How the teacher has not noticed your sleeping in class? Well you drew eyes on your eyelids to make it look like you're awake haha. You stood up and started to walk up to the school roof where you eat for most of your lunch breaks. As you were at the corridors nearing the stairs to the school rooftops, a certain dark haired male in your class, glanced your way, smirked and left with a bespectacled boy, whose waiting for him. Those two seem to be good friends to wait for one another... Honestly, you really want to be friends with the people from your class but you were too shy and being close to them is something you are always afraid of.

"Hey you!" someone shouted at you from a distance.  
You turned and stared at the person who shouted.

"How dare you try to steal my cell phone!" the girl blared out to you who was confused. 'I am pretty sure she's from my class..'  
"I didn't -" you tried to clarify.  
"I saw MY PHONE, MY Iphone 6S, poking out of YOUR bag! Never knew a quiet person like you would be someone like this! Hand me the phone now." she spoke with disgust.  
Just as she was about to reach out to you -

"Is this what you're looking for?" a voice broke the argument.  
The dark haired boy dangled in front of the girl, the exact mobile in front of her.

"Wha- no way! I saw that it was in her bag!" the girl stammered and you frowned.  
'I am going to grow old real quick if all this drama happens. I feel like punching the day lights out of her. Ugh stop being so violent, think positive thoughts. I didn't steal anything' and your mind was chanting positive thoughts.

"It was left at the gym." the other boy spoke, his spectacles glinting.  
"I was ne-" she said but was cut off by the other dark haired boy, his presumably friend, who approached the accusing girl swiftly, leaned in and reinforced his words. "It. was. left. in. . Right?"

The girl's eyes widen, stammered, nodded her head and left ASAP.  
You did not know what to say.. You didn't steal anything. But you were glad you were saved by these two boys. One of which is from your class. For the whole of your middle school years, you have not had someone back you up. 'Friends..'  
... 'oh! they're still here!'

"I uhh... thank you!" you stammered and bow as deep as you can go.

"Not a problem. That's what friends are for right?" the specks guy spoke.

"F-F-Friends?" You spluttered. 'Thanks brain'.

"Unless you don't want to be. That'd be sad." the no speck guy replied, with a sad look on his face.

"Y-yes I'd love to be friends!" you said, looking up to them, feeling embarrassed and you fidgeted.

Cue awkward silence for a minute or so...

"It'd be nice to know your name for starters." one of them said.

"Ooo eh.. my name is (F/N)." you stated.

"Hanamiya."

"Imayoshi."

The end. Happy ending. Jokes, this is only the beginning..

A/N : Imayoshi is a year older than Hanamiya so hanamiya is in the same class as reader.  
This is a prologue. Please let me know if this is ok, is my first time writing this.


	2. Rumours

From that day on, you guys were almost inseparable. Almost.  
You didn't question them, you just followed them along. If they had errands seeing both were in the basketball team, you would help out, just like an assistant manager to the team but you weren't. You pretty much started from picking up basketballs and cleaning after them to creating a banner and cheering for them. Some people gave you pitied looks whereas some realised you came to this school. And everyone pretty much avoids you because of your association.  
'How many basketballs does this people play? 20? What did dad say? Positive thoughts.' as you chant positive thoughts in your mind.  
"(F/N)-chan, I'd like to ask you something." Imayoshi said, wiping the sweat from his eyebrow, seeing they just finished basketball practice. Hanamiya walked out to retrieve something.  
"Yes, Imayoshi-senpai." you beamed while picking up the basketballs that were littered on the ground.  
'Interrupted my thoughts. tchh' (yes, you have a temper inside like Pandoras box which I will get to in the proceeding chapters)  
"You've heard of the rumours, haven't you? Of me and Hanamiya-kun?" he approached you, almost towering over your frame seeing that Imayoshi is tall, like all the basketball players in this school.  
'tch.. what's he playing at.'  
Of course you have heard of it. Hanamiya's bad boy reputation and Imayoshi, the 'psychic'. You hear it all the time from when you were either in the girl's bathroom to when you walk past your classmates who would huddled in the corner. Whispering. Gossiping. About how Hanamiya would play dirty to get what he wants. Or Imayoshi who manipulates and play tricks with people's head. Whether it's basketball or in any setting.  
The most common thing between those two you can sum up from the student body's gossip news? They both love to see people's pain. Whether it's physical or emotional.  
You shook your head at Imayoshi and replied.  
"So what? I don't believe in such things. You're my friends and I don't think you two are like that. Except when Hanamiya plays dirty at basketball, but he said he has his reasons! And I can see at basketball that you were trying to manipulate the rival players. But you want to win! I see where the two of you are coming from. You didn't want to hurt them intentionally. You want to do what it takes to win because that's the only way you can win, seeing you have no other way." you huffed.  
Imayoshi stood there, with an indifferent look plastered in his face.  
"Are you saying that all I am good at, is manipulating people?" he frowned.  
"ack! Ah, no.. I m-mean.. is..." you blurted out, blushing in embarrassment.  
'I wanted to say, I will believe it when I see it, but..'  
You glanced at Imayoshi. Yeah his personality is like a fox but he is your 1 out of 2 friends you have in this school. They supported you and you support them.  
Imayoshi gave you a tightlipped smile and leaned in.  
"I was only joking." he said, both narrow eyes opened slightly.  
The atmosphere felt a bit tense but slowly disappeared when Hanamiya walked in.  
"What are you two still doing here? Let's go. It'd be nice if you can carry my things too, my precious friend, (F/N)-chan." Hanamiya commented.  
"Y-yeah.. of course!" you agreed and hurriedly walked over to carry Hanamiya's stuff after packing up the balls from the court.  
Imayoshi followed along behind and watched your retreating back. Thinking. Watching.

"One of those days you will see it. And you will believe it..."


	3. Thoughts

"I enjoy ruffling people's feathers, don't you?"

Reader's POV  
Once you were done with helping out at the court, it was dark so you got home, attached to it was a gymnasium.  
"How's school, kiddo?" your dad asked ruffling your hair.  
"Tch! It's fine. I got friends now, so stop pittying me." You stated, smirking.  
You sound different at school than at home is because you want to get friends and keep 'em. Oh if they found out..  
"That's my girl! Always speaking like a boss! Now I need you to do something for me." He said in a serious way.  
'He's going to ask me to 'that' again.'  
"I want you do that again." he said before looking left and right for anyone eavesdropping.  
You nodded, annoyed at how you have to do it again. After all, it's your part time job. A high paying part time job. Even if it means being someone you're not.  
"Ok. But you need to practice your physical skills first, so off you go to the gym so you can please your client!" he patted you on the back and you were sent off to the gym. Body lifting, running, benchpressing, kick boxing, etc.  
The next day...  
"ohayo, (F/N)-chan!" Hanamiya greeted by the school gates as he walks in time with you.  
"Ohayo, Hanamiya-kun." you greeted back, rubbing your eyes. 'What a pain.'  
"You must be tired, thinking about something?" he sneered, noticing your baggy eyes and tired appearance as he leaned in.  
"N-n-no.. nothing really." you blushed. You just blushed. 'He's worried about me..tch like I am some weak tuts'  
"Okay feel free to talk to me when you have a problem, that's what friends are for." he said and smiled.  
(Haha He's so OOC but you will see)  
'wow he can smile.. he's so nice.. do I like him?' you slapped both palms on your face.  
Hanamiya just stared at you weirdly.  
Imayoshi was behind them later on and even he was staring at you weirdly but his smile broadened.  
"I will meet you in class, bye!" you rushed to class leaving the two behind.  
Imayoshi glanced at Hanamiya, giving him a signal.  
"Gotcha".  
At class...  
Before Hanamiya walked in, he saw you were against three guys.  
"Hanamiya has done it for the team! Please understand! " you shouted, tightening your fist. 'Maybe I should punch the understanding out of you.'  
"You knew what he did to the other rival players! HE DOESN'T CARE! let me just punch you to see if he really cares!" one of them said about to aim a blow at you.  
The door slid open, revealing Hanamiya and the boy was left with his fist up in the air.  
"Toya, was it? How's Kansa?" Hanamiya said, sneering at the boy.  
Toya knew what that meant, Hanamiya knows people and their friends and what he is capable of doing. Toya left his hands to his sides and hollered his friends back to his seat.  
Class started as usual and you thanked Hanamiya for saving you, even if you could do it yourself but might have to risk destroying your dainty facade.  
At lunch time, Hanamiya stepped out so you went to the rooftop by yourself which is now their hangout place.  
Imayoshi was there.  
'that face looks like he knows something'  
"(F/N) chan, you like Hanamiya don't you?"

A/N: next chapter tells you what her part time job is, take a guess. it's a secret till the next chapter.


	4. Secrets

"Why, hello there."

Imayoshi's POV  
I have observed her well enough to know that she liked Hanamiya-kun from the start.  
She has got average grades. Nothing special. Just a shy girl in class with Hanamiya-kun. But can be fiery when defending us. Makes me wonder if she is actually shy..  
Ever since we became 'friends' for a few months, she would occasionally glance at Hanamiya-kun, blush, stutter. But then again, she would, to me too. However, that day when she palmed her cheeks, after their conversation, from the back, I can see the tip of her ears red. Of course, it was all part of the plan.  
It's time I take it to another level.  
Isn't that right, Hanamiya Makoto?  
Reader's POV  
You stood there, eyes widen as though Imayoshi has discovered a jackpot. Well, your jackpot.  
"W-w-what makes you say t-that?" you stammered, trying to compose yourself.  
"I think is a good idea that you confess to him, sooner or later, we all will be going to different high schools and not be together anymore." he mentioned, his glasses glinting in the sun and observed her, like a predator giving the bait.  
"But I l-l-like it this way.. Everyone being friends, we can still keep in contact.." you uttered, face looking down the floor.  
'Dang it! I only realised today I like Hanamiya-kun! This is taking it to another level. Just shut up, Imayoshi! Is what I wish I can say. '  
"Do you really think so? What if I tell you, Hanamiya-kun is leaving to go overseas or if he has cancer, would that have changed your mind?" Imayoshi questioned, sat down and peered as though he is trying to pierce her soul.  
You got what he meant. Anything can happen to anyone. Here's an opportunity to let him know how you feel.  
"Let me think about it.. I only realised it today.." you muttered, avoiding Imayoshi's stare.  
'He is like psychic or something. Bet he's going to say something like, please consider it. He just might like you back.'  
"Please consider it. Hanamiya-kun might just like you back." he said, and smiled broadly.  
'Your kidding..'  
After school..  
The bell rang symbolising that school is over. As you walk with two of your friends, you saw a black limo parked at the corner of the school. You stopped your tracks, while the two kept going and soon stopped after you did.  
"Is something the matter?" Hanamiya spoke.  
"Eh uh umm uh go ahead without me. There's something I need to do." you replied quickly, trying to separate from them.  
"At least let me walk you to your station, like we always do. I can't let you go by yourself in the evening.." Hanamiya suggested, his face looking considerate.  
Considerate. 'please take this to consideration.. uwaa.. He is so kinddd treats me like a girl~~.'  
Of course, your day dreaming was interrupted when someone shouted.  
"Ah! Miss-" a voice spoken out, his all too well figure aporoaching but was cut off by your own voice.  
"Oh heeyyy~ uncle Soo! You're coming to pick me up? ok! I will see you guys later!" you shouted and tugged the man who spoke before, away from the two boys.  
Both guys looked at each other, blinked and walked away.  
You sighed in relief and got into the limo with the man.  
"Sorry, sir. I had to call you uncle and all. Why are you here at school? I thought we're keeping it a down low." you said, massaging your forehead after what happened.  
"We tried to call you (S/N)-san and is quite urgent but you didn't pick up. Your father wasn't at home either." the man spoke, revving up the engine before starting to drive off.  
"Yeah dad has gone on one of his 'trips'. I thought it wasn't till next month, Kino-san?" you questioned, looking out the window.  
"It seems that it has brought to an immediate attention. The heir required assistance straight away. I have to pick you up and head there." he clarified and looked at the rearview mirror, chucking a left turn.  
"Makes me sound important." you chuckled and face ahead.  
"Indeed you are, (S/N)-chan. You're his bodyguard." Kino replied, heading towards the Akashi residence.

A/N: There you have it! She is a personal bodyguard. Been doing business with the Akashis for years. Her father owns a business providing bodyguard and defence services.


	5. Akashi

"My orders are absolute."  
Reader's POV  
You arrived at the Akashi residence and waved Kino off. Everyone outside was in high alert. You looked around for any suspicious activity before heading inside.  
"Good evening, Ms. (S/N). Please follow us to the living room." said the butler as he escorted you to the living room.  
"What a pleasure to meet you again, Ms. (S/N)." Akashi Masaomi (Akashi's father )  
"Good evening, Akashi-sama. How may I be of service?" you greeted, you noted that the atmosphere was even more tense than outside the mansion. He gestured to everyone in the living room to leave the living room while he sat down and gestured you to sit as well. 'Something is up.'  
"As you are aware, you and your family have been loyal to us, for many years. Hence, we are actually going away for ten days on a business cruise starting next week -"  
'We? As in him and his son? I haven't seen Akashi Seijuro for three months now.. How does that relate to me being here? Oh we have a short semester break too, starting next week. Haha I bet he's going to ask me to come with, haha that'd be a joke -'  
"Which is why you are going to come with us to ensure his safety."  
'I should stop thinking, otherwise it will come true.'  
"I understand." 'I don't understand.'  
"I am glad we have come to this decision. It is **absolute** that you do attend to this cruise. This cruise is important for the both of us."  
'He doesn't want to admit he needs a break, typical Akashi. That's odd, he never gives the poor kid a holiday. So why now? Then again, a business cruise is considered a holiday for him, so..'  
"He is to be in your care, you are to follow his orders, it's **absolute.** Kino-san will explain further. Last day of school is tomorrow, yes? Please see to it that you have packed your belongings tonight for tomorrow as you will be staying with us tomorrow at our residence onwards till the end of the cruise. You will be disguised so that you don't appear to be an obvious bodyguard." he summarised, as he stood up, nodded and stepped out, revealing Kino by the door, waiting.  
You followed Kino and just when you wanted to ask about the disguise, you halted your tracks.  
There he is. Akashi Seijuro. His once respected maroon-red eyes have turned heterochromatic. A cold red and orange. Already by the doors of the Akashi residence, you can tell that something was wrong and it must be him.  
You gave him a respectable bow but he swiftly went pass you, completely unacknowledged your presence.  
Kino bowed and glanced at you to see your reaction.  
You were surprised.  
"Please allow me to drive you home. I will further explain the details of this mission." as he ushered you to the limo where knowing that it's just you and Kino, can talk. Privately.  
"The details of the disguise and the data are all in this folder for you to read. The disguise is at the Akashi manor."  
"Kino-san, did something happened to Akashi Seijuro?"  
Kino gripped the steering wheel as he drove, deciding whether or not to inform her. Kino maybe a driver, but he is actually a researcher and a hacker for the Akashi for years.  
"Yes. That is something you will have to see it to believe it during your stay with them".  
and he left it at that.  
You arrived home, and took note your dad's sticky note that says "away on a trip for a month. A month." Which is understandable, he teaches self defense and survival tactics for bodyguards overseas, specialises it for different countries. A business the family has developed, generations upon generations. You packed and went to sleep.  
Last day of school -  
"You should hang out with us next week, it's the holidays." Hanamiya suggested, arms akimbo as he leaned against the railings of the school rooftop.  
"Yes. It's a good time to get to know each other. More closely." Imayoshi chided, attempting to lean towards you, implying that there's a deeper meaning to that. Of course, your confession to Hanamiya.  
"I-I have to stay at my relatives place for the whole holidays." you lied, trying to pry off Imayoshi's and Hanamiya's attempt to spend time with you.  
'aaaand this is why I am afraid to get close to anyone! I can't let them know I am a personal bodyguard. Dad will kill me. He probably be charged with slave labour or something. hehe.'  
"Okay then. I'll miss you." Hanamiya confessed. He confessed. You almost died when he said that.  
'It's like I am dreaming. Pinch me I must be.'  
Imayoshi pinched your cheek and grinned at you.  
"Ouch!"  
"Don't miss me too much!" Hanamiya shouted as the bell rung indicating lunch break is over.  
After school..  
The three of you walked to the station where you will depart from them one last time. You waved them off and head home.  
You got ready and Kino picked you up and head to the Akashi residence. You were still confused as to how your disguised would look like till you got there and saw the disguise.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	6. Cruise

"You've got to be kidding me.."  
There behold your disguise on top of your bed, lay men's clothing. Not to mention a short blonde wig and cyan coloured contacts nearby.  
'What was I suppose to be now, a man?!'  
You looked back and forth between your folder detailing your disguise and the outfit  
DISGUISE DETAILS - Seijuro's friend, Maki Tsuki

You are Seijuro's close friend.

Please wear that at all times and a walkie talkie will be supplied to you. Of course, we have also supplied you with other articles of clothing.

Refrain from telling anyone or exposing your identity. Follow this manual.

Your family is a popular manufacturing company, Shinsu. You met Seijuro since junior high.

And so the list goes on. 'Maki is a girl's name!'  
You read through the manual and made sure your things and gadgets (yes, similar spy gadgets) are set before heading to bed for tomorrow's escapade cruise.

The next day  
This morning you're going to set matters straight with Seijuro. He not once acknowledged your presence that day. You were there to protect him since he was 12. From then on, he would greet you or at least showed his acknowledgment. Not anymore.  
You spotted the red-head walking towards you so you decided to bow first and then approach him.  
"Akashi-san! I would like to speak with you." you said, internally sweating seeing you have never felt this intense atmosphere before with him.  
"Speak."  
"I just wanted you to know, let's work together! I will support you. Please -"  
"Such petty words. Prove to me that you can support me again and I will acknowledge you." he cut her off like a blade through the skin. It hurt.  
You watched as he slide in the limo waiting for you to go in. You sighed and went in.  
'I guess your man pride would be tarnish if you have to be protected by a cross-dresser, I suppose.'

Cruise ship ~  
The cruise looked marvelous. You got your luggage and placed it in your room.  
'I can't read him at all. It's like he's another person now.' you shook those thoughts off and decided to go next door, which was Seijuro's room and knocked.  
Seijuro opened the door, dressed casually and walked out of the room, with you following him like a puppy.  
"There's a ball tonight. Please dress formal and try not to embarrass me." he commanded, looking ahead.  
'tch. Like I'm going to be an embarrassment to you. I'm a pretend guy, that is even more embarrassing!' you fumed inside.  
"ohh~~ it's Akashi Seijuro~"  
"He's so handsome~"  
"Uwaaa.. wait, who's that guy?"  
"Guy? That thing?"  
"Yeah.. oh must be his friend. Let's talk to him so we could know Akashi better'  
You silently glared at those hoarding girls whispering at the back, wishing they'd leave you alone.  
Nope. They approached you.  
"Hey, you're cute. Are you Akashi's friend?"

'No. I'm his auntie.'  
"Yes, pleased to meet you, Miss?"  
"Please, call me Sayo." she giggled and tucked a strand of her brown hair, batting her eyelash.  
You almost cringed.  
"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for accepting our invitation. Please enjoy the association and don't forget, the ball is tonight, so please do attend." the big wig announced and everyone clapped. So he must be the business partner that Akashi-sama said that he wants to do business with. (in the manual)

Your phone dinged signalling a received text. You opened it.

 _Hey (F/N), it's only a day, my friend. But I already missed you ~ Hanamiya_  
You almost screamed like a girl but you can't, cause you're a boy in disguise. So you bit your lip; almost trying not to go kyaaa.  
"What are you doing?" Seijuro questioned and leaned close to see the message till you shut the phone as quick as you can.  
"N-n-n-nothing for you to worry a-a-about. Haha..." you stuttered and rubbed the back of your head out of nervousness.  
Seijuro just narrowed his eyes at you, feeling more suspicious as ever. But left it at that.

Ball ~  
"Good evening. This is my daughter, Sayo." the big wig introduced.  
'Your daughter?! The brat that's been whispering crap?!'  
"We have met, dad." she giggled.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Taka-san." Seijuro greeted, smiled and shook her hand.  
You almost gawked at Seijuro's multiple personality trait.  
Soon people were dancing to classical music, which bored you but you have to keep an eye of Seijuro, who's busy dancing with Sayo Mayo.  
You leant at the back, just studying people till someone appeared before you.  
"Hi I'm Nina. How are you?" Nina looks like a nice enough girl so you replied and then started chatting.  
All of a sudden, a scream was heard. It was a man, who looked pale and was chocking. Immediately, a cruise doctor came and aided him. You approached the crowd of people, still trying not to take your eyes off Akashi.  
"He's suffering food allergy to prawns. I will tend to him"  
Yet, this cruise was specifically catered to everyone's needs. No doubt, mistakes happen.  
You brushed it off. But the back of your mind said not to.  
Seijuro led the way back to the rooms, with you trailing behind. After you bid goodnight, you looked back at the message Hanamiya texted.  
Are you going to progress this relationship and risk being close to someone?  
You texted back.


	7. Journal entry

"Something's fishy, and it isn't me."

I've decided to record my 10 days of this cruise in a journal. I just hope dad doesn't get a hold of this. **Seriously. I hope not.**  
Definitely one of the trips I **won't** forget.  
Day 2  
Hanamiya texted me back in the morning.  
Aww. How sweet of you. What have you been up to? ~ Hanamiya, 7.30am, Sunday.  
My expression was priceless. Got dressed and knocked at Akashi's door. Turns out he left early. Had to go and look for him. Was alarmed as a bell, like a babysitter looking for their child.  
"Have you seen little Akashi Seijuro?"  
"My little child is missing." Are both verses I **wish** I could say at this dire time.  
Found him with a few people by the court, a basketball court in a **cruise?**  
Was about to collect him, till I saw three boys Akashi was up against, fell backwards, allowing Akashi to make the shot. From this angle, looks like they broke their ankles but didn't. Akashi won against three opponents. As soon as he was finished, he turned to face me.  
Is it just me, or has his eyes gone even more insane? At dinner time, we were seated together. Also found out Akashi-sama is dealing fairly well with the big wig. Sayo tries to latch onto Seijuro like a leech to skin that night. Eww.  
Heard the sick man was in a stable condition. Looked around my surroundings and saw Nina. She came up to me. She's actually a model and her family owns a popular clothing line. How can someone be so rich yet humble~  
Heard a huge splash outside, a lady was drowning. I dove in and saved her. Doctor came and soon people were about to surround me. Immediately, Seijuro arrived quickly and just narrowed his eyes at me, approached me and put his jacket over me, buttoning it mid way. Very confused at his behavior.  
When we walked back, noticed Seijuro covered his right arm. Was about to say something but he beat me to it.  
"Be conscious of yourself, servant." he spat, glared below my face and went inside. I looked at where he was looking and saw that I'm drenched.  
Oh. OH...  
Day 3  
Forgot to message back Hanamiya so texted him this morning. Sprouted some story to him about helping at my relatives restaurant and volunteered. Well I did volunteered to save that lady's life. Haha.. uh. nevermind.  
Had to leave at 5.30am. **5.30am.** Apparently he wakes up at **that time**. Seijuro explained that this partnership between his dad and the big wig has to happen. So I chided to him "even it means sweet talking the brat".  
He didn't like my joke.  
Saw his bandaged arm tucked away. Asked what happened. He ended up cornering me and said "Do your job properly." and left at that. I only left him for 15 minutes that night to save the lady!  
That afternoon, a fight broke loose and someone almost hit Seijuro. Immediately pushed Seijuro out of the way, ended up got smacked on the face. Hurt as **hell.**  
That night, Hanamiya sent an MMS of him and Imayoshi enjoying the festival and said wish you were here. Uwaaa.. no fair~ as I dab my sore cheek with ointment.  
DAY 4  
Worst day ever, or so I thought. The cruise lost its course and is stranded. What's worse? It was leaking a bit.  
"Ahhh! We are going to die!"  
"Survival to the fittest!"  
"I'm so scared! Seijuro-san, you will protect me, will you?"

I was snickering at the back, waiting to see Seijuro's reaction.

"I will do my best." he smiled princely.  
I cackled. I even felt his glare digging into my back.  
At night, I got a phone call from Hanamiya, we talked for hours that night. It was not really a bad day after all. Even if the cruise is falling apart, I forgot to confess.  
DAY 5  
Found a foreign island, Vanuatu I think? The cruise stayed there for maintenance, could take a few days.  
So we looked for somewhere to stay. Most fancy hotels were booked and those rich pansies would never want to stay in some middle to low class hotel. Found one fancy hotel, almost booked. Sayo insisted in sharing rooms with Seijuro. Wow. Desperado.  
Seijuro declared that I'm sharing rooms with him. What. I looked at Akashi-sama for help, he gave me a look that says "It's your job. His orders. Absolute. It's not like you're anything like a girl anyway."  
Low blow. Like father and son.  
Strolled around with Seijuro, I started to think.  
'Everyday it seems to be getting worse. Something's up. From food allergy to cruise maintenance. Are they targeting someone? Regardless, I can't keep my eyes off Akashi Seijuro!' I stared intently at Seijuro.  
"Are you gay for Seijuro, Maki-san?"  
Woaahh.. Nina AND Sayo together confronted me.  
"No way! Where'd you get that idea from?" I bursted out, face red in annoyance.  
Nina sigh in relief and smiled. Sayo remarked that that my face better not be blushing from that statement, stating I'm always clinging to him and was jealous that Seijuro gave me his jacket. Which I have to RETURN, washed AND dry cleaned.  
That night, I got a text from Hanamiya, he's got a girlfriend.  
I wished the cruise sunk first and deeper than my broken heart.


	8. Journal entry part 2

"Goodbye just means I'll see you next time."  
Day 6  
Trying to recover from a broken heart. Never knew it was far hurtful than a blow to the face. Feeling raged all of a sudden. Not only that.  
Akashi Seijuro, THE AKASHI SEIJURO was sick.  
He's got the man flu, stated he hasn't slept last night because I snore. Tch! PLEASE.  
Then he insisted in joining a group of people to go horse back riding. Of course, the Akashi wouldn't admit it because I quote, "the Akashi's are expert in every field... bla bla..no weakness.. bla bla.."  
Pinned him down and demanded him to stay in bed.

 _Don't want to lose my-_  
WHERE IN THE WORLD DID HE GET THAT BUTTER KNIFE FROM!? the butter knife nicked me on the cheek. A BLUNT BUTTER KNIFE.  
So the story ensues... His orders, so he rode the majestic ivory four-legged beast like some kind of prince. Or so they said. He looked like a deranged psycho riding that poor helpless animal.  
"Kyaaa~ Akashi-san is so amazing~ like a fairy tale prince~" Sayo praised with hearts sprouting from her head.  
 _Girl, wash your eyes with bleach, please. You must be dreaming._ Nina joined us later on.  
I observed from the distance. From the looks of it, Akashi looked like he's going to faint, with urgency, I leaped out and onto the riding ground to catch him from falling.  
Got him just in time. Phew. Glanced at Akashi-sama, can't tell if his man pride is also tarnished or he's glad I got his son.  
"Keep your hands off him!" Sayo demanded, huffing and puffing, muttering that she could have done it.  
"What. You want me to drop him?" ugh.. I'm not in a good mood here, brat. Fortunately, Nina intervened and I carried him on my back to our room.  
"M-mum.." Seijuro uttered under his breath.  
Noticed that a sip of crimson seeping out of the bandaged arm. Tend to it and saw a gash wound on his arm.  
 _This is suspicious.. Where did he get it from?_  
Cleaned it up and checked his temperature.  
 _38 degrees._  
He's hot. Literally of course. Was about to place the cold towel over his hand when he gripped my wrist and forced me to face him.  
"What are you doing?" he managed to complete the sentence.  
"What does it look like?" I bite back, close to rolling my eyes when the door creaked open.  
"Akashi-san~ I came to see yo-" she dropped a basket of fruits on the floor, shrieked like a dying cat and took off.  
"What?" I looked down and it seems that I'm on top of him.  
Oh. And I'm dressed as a boy.  
OH. Stupid Seijuro.  
Day 7

Didn't bother to text Hanamiya for a day or two but got a text from Imayoshi.  
 _'I_ _got a plan. Call me if you're up to it.'~ Imayoshi, Friday, 8.30am._  
People were whispering and some said "It's ok. I know how it feels." Damn wrong you don't. Nina looked so depressed and avoided me like a plague. Seijuro was fine today, said he felt better after sleeping.  
Strolling with him till I saw Akashi-sama and the big wig having a banter. Not a happy sight.  
"Do you think it's to do with the brat?" I queried, tilted my head to the side.  
"Who? You?" he cocked an eyebrow and avoided those two after I said "hey!" to the red-head.  
Turns out, it was because of me that they argued. Big wig argued that Sayo saw 'what happened' and Sayo would've been together with Seijuro. Akashi-sama denied the accusation, leaving it at that. Finally the cruise was finally amended so we can head back. Sayo was missing so I went to look for her. Seijuro gripped my wrist and declared,  
"You work for me. Not her." I shrugged him off and searched for Sayo. Found her amongst a pile of boxes in an abandoned house. Trying to release her strains but was knocked out.  
Damn. It was a trap.  
Day 8  
Woken up in the afternoon by the sound of a muffled Sayo, tied up and so was I.  
"It's not for long till that Seijuro boy comes for the rich brat! We'll be sure to hold a higher ransom off him!" thug 1 commented.  
Saw a hole at the back door, big enough for a body to go through. Signalled Sayo towards the back door, used my pinkie to write 'I distract. U go. Trust me.' on the dust off the ground. If today was a game of charades, I won at it top notch. Used my gadget watch to snip off the constrains and slowly untie Sayo.  
Kicked the can onto thug 1's and did a battle cry and fought them. There was actually 5 of them. Sayo escaped. How? I beat them to it. *ba dum tisss*  
Walked out of that house and saw police everywhere and my eyes met Seijuro's. He was furious. Out of the corner of my eye, a red dot settled on Seijuro's head. Pushed him down but the bullet punctured my shoulder.  
At least everyone's safe and I fainted from exhaustion, not before I heard Seijuro muttered,  
"(F/N), stay down."  
DAY 9

Stayed the whole day today. THE WHOLE DAY DOING NOTHING. FINALLY! Of course, Seijuro was there when he didn't need to be. He decided to play shogi with me, which I lost for the uptenth time.  
It was a comfortable silence until a knock echoed and Seijuro looked at me for approval which I nodded.  
"I-I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything and th-th-thank you for saving me.." she apologized, even bowing down. Wow is that really Sayo?  
Then on tow was Nina, eyes glistened as she started to whimper and embraced me, apologized and all.

 _I need to sleep.._  
I just warmly smiled and replied it's okay, patting Nina on the back. Seijuro just leaned back and stared intensely at the situation. Nina and Sayo finally left, but what Seijuro said was ridiculous.  
"Nina likes you."  
I just pshhed him and questioned why, earning an obvious reply.  
"I am absolute."  
DAY 10

Final day, decided to call Imayoshi about the plan. He said to meet up at school before class alone so I agreed.  
Because of my courageous aid, Akashi-sama and the big wig rekindled their professional relationships, even managed to sign the partnership.  
I bid everyone farewell, even Sayo. Then, Nina confronted me and confessed to me. CONFESSED. To a pretend guy. What have I done. Refused her confession politely, she was fine. Saying she knows. What does that mean?  
Asked Seijuro who harmed him and whether they caught the one who tried to shoot him. He said it was all part of the plan to test my worth. THE HELL? Asked him how I went. He only looked ahead. Stupid Akashi.  
Akashi-sama and Kino took me home after dropping Seijuro off. Back to school tomorrow, for the last few days I didn't think of my broken heart, maybe the trip wasn't so bad after all. I wonder what tommorrow will bring?  
Meanwhile...  
"Akashi-sama, shouldn't we just tell her the truth?"  
"No. It's best the two of them to not know."  
\- - -


	9. Betrayal

_I'm officially in agonizing pain._

It's back to school, holidays are over. It's time to observe the cherry blossoms bloom, as you recall, it has been seven months now since you became friends with Hanamiya and Imayoshi. Remember how you were head over heels over Hanamiya and now he's got a girlfriend? Well, Imayoshi deviced a plan and you're about to meet him at your classroom about the plan.  
Your bandaged shoulder is concealed but your face. YOUR FACE. When Seijuro sliced your cheek with a blunt butter knife is still there. As you wait for Imayoshi's arrival, you glanced down from the window, you caught two figures at the back of the building. Hanamiya and his girlfriend.  
Your heart ache and tears almost leaked till you heard the sliding door opened. Imayoshi. Quickly, you rubbed your teary eyes as Imayoshi approached you. He noticed your dimmed expression and embraced you. It wasn't your heart thumping over the embrace. It was his confession.  
"Date me."  
"That's your plan?" you muffled beneath his school shirt, attempting to hide your blush. He didn't let go. He said yes.  
"I've liked you ever since we became friends. I didn't say anything because I thought you liked Hanamiya, so I thought of what's best for you... But when Hanamiya-kun started dating her, I couldn't bear to see you in pain. (F/N), please accept me, replace him with me." he confided, gradually releasing you from his hold, peered you in the eye.  
You slowly accepted it. Accepted him.  
It was then you two started dating for a month, you come to know closely his liking for non-betting horse races to his sister and father. Hanamiya and his girlfriend included you and Imayoshi in double dates. Your heart still faltered, even if Imayoshi filled your empty void heart. The thoughts of Hanamiya would worm back in.  
Until one day.  
"I heard she's two-timing. Dating Imayoshi while still have feelings for Hanamiya!" one girl gossiped.  
"What a slut!" the gossip spread like poison, their once focus on the bad boy Hanamiya and 'psychic' Imayoshi have now diverted to you. As you hastily strolled towards your classroom, your (E/C) gems were met by the same dark coloured eyes that once held consideration. Now the eyes of ignorance.  
"Heard you like me? Yet, you betrayed Imayoshi's feelings by going for him. I can't believe you." Hanamiya mocked you and sneered at you. He gave you that same look he displayed to your classmate, Toya. Hanamiya came closer but you stepped back.  
 _Why are you looking at me like this?_  
You bumped into a figure from behind, who grasped your shoulders tightly.  
"Awww~ is little (F/N) scared? Aren't I your boyfriend? Your knight and shinning armor? I'm here for you~"  
Imayoshi fakely sympathized, almost mocking you.  
"I don't understand.. T-t-is isn't like you two to behave like this?!" you stammered, head down, your physically fit body crumbling down, just like your heart.  
"Oh but this is the true us. You see we prey on weak targets like you, once they're broken, they're trash. I devised the plan, Imayoshi acted upon it. The stolen phone, our false personalities, Imayoshi's confession, our time together.." Hanamiya droned as he leaned in and tilted your chin up using his index finger.  
 _Hanamiya, please don't say it.. Please don't.  
"_They're all fake. Rumors were true all along. I guess you've got to see it to believe it.. trash.." Hanamiya spoke, hinted Imayoshi to let you go. You ran. One thought came to mind.  
 _Don't flock with them._  
"Well, let the fun begin, shall we?" Imayoshi declared.  
From days turned to weeks, Hanamiya and Imayoshi haunted your mind, they would corner you. They'd bully you. Emotionally.  
You had to stop working at your job for a while, seeing that the bullying ranged from text messages to face to face, distracts you.  
It didn't end. From weeks to months, it got worse. When Imayoshi graduated to go to high school, you were stuck with Hanamiya for one more year.  
One year of torture. Hanamiya's tactics slowly were intentional physical damage to yourself. He wouldn't do it, of course, he'd get his 'fake girlfriend' to do it. Spread lies first and sooner later, the student body was against you. They'd spite you, created rumors about you and physically bully you. You chanted positive thoughts and remained ignorant to the torture, despite your fierce inner self.  
Until one day, you snapped.  
It was graduation day, every student body was tearing up, having to part ways. You, on the hand, confronted Hanamiya.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hanamiya 'sympathised' while bearing that visage that once helped you in those 'fake moments'. That was the last straw.  
Never has he anticipated you to confront him. Never has he seen you sharply level your eyes with him. Never has he expected a devastating upper cut from you. He tumbled down, felt excruciating pain and faced your menacing look.  
Your inner self. Your pandora's box has been unleashed.  
You were pissed.


	10. New Resolve

"You've picked the wrong girl to mess with." you muttered, eyes casted down at Hanamiya's hurt figure. You smiled sadistically.  
From that day onwards, pandora's box has been unboxed. You did not hesitate to show it favourably. You told no one what had happened, not even at home. Sensing your rebellious behaviour, your father had to control you, diverting your attention to gym workouts, martial arts, cooking, anything! Before attending high school.  
 **Especially** before you attend high school.  
He even introduced a personal sports instructor to you, Kagetora Aida, to do up a schedule to release built up tension. It worked. For now. You even changed your appearance. Your hair sliced short, bob hair style, accompanied with a huge pair of round glasses so no former classmate would notice you.  
As you stood in front of your desired high school, you cast your eyes down to your application paper.  
'Seirin private high school'  
 _My first year here.. A new start. My goal? To stay unnoticed!_  
You smiled softly to yourself and rubbed the back of your head. Before you were able to walk into your class you bumped into a caramel-hair coloured girl and both of you fell.  
"Sorry." The both of you apologized and you scrambled to help collect the scattered papers belonging to the both of you. That's when you noticed her full name imprinted in one of the forms.  
 _Riko Aida, class 1-E_  
 _Aida-san's daughter he keeps talking about. She's the same year as me but different class.. I'm not risking being friends with someone that might hurt me.._  
"Nice to meet you." you politely greeted before heading towards your class but stopped when she cried out.  
"Excuse me (S/N)-san! This is your paper," she glanced at your paper and it was a training regime from your father. Much to her excitement. And that's how the two of you knew each other. Nevertheless, you kept your distance.  
"Sorry I was late. I had to decline an offer," Riko said and ran to meet you.  
"Basketball team again? Was it that Kiyoshi-sempai?" you questioned.  
 _Do you want me to pulp him to the ground so he'd stop annoying you? Can't tell her that, she'd tell her dad on me._

She nodded as you both walked to Riko's home to continue your training regime with her dad. Eventually, she accepted to join the basketball team after witnessing their motivation. She eventually dated Kiyoshi Teppei.  
Working hard, you decided to do something else, anything to get away from basketball. As it conjures up painful memoirs. So you joined the reading club, resulting in you loving shoujo mangas.  
 _I would rather read these fairytales than to experience it myself.. again.._  
A quiet path to avoid being noticed. As you were at the library, two figures showed up. An obvious fake blondie and a dark haired boy.  
 _They're from my class! I got to keep my head low!_  
So you huddled yourself in a corner and kept your head in the books.

"It's so quiet here you can hear the pun drop.." the dark haired boy joked.  
"Shut up Izuki-kun! No one likes your puns!" the blonde-looking delinquent remarked.  
"Just as much as they do with your hair.. Hyuuga-san." Izuki replied back.  
 _Damn it! The pun is so lame that it's funny! I'm going to laugh! Pshhh nooo.._  
You burst out laughing, you've never laughed so hard in your life and stopped eventually.  
The so-called Izuki and Hyuuga stared at you. For a while.  
"Told you someone likes my puns."  
It was then they'd include you in group projects and assignments but nothing friendship wise as you refused them.  
Until Riko invited you to watch the basketball team.  
"(S/N)-san, I know you've refused to watch the basketball games, I use to too.. and I know you use to help in basketball.. Whatever your reason for avoiding it, sometimes you have to face it. At the very least, please support me if you attend."  
What made Riko say that, you're unsure but it caused you to sit amongst the crowds when the tournament started.

Little did you know which team they were against. Kirisaki Daichi.

You watched amongst the crowds, immediately noticed one spiteful individual that stood out like a sore thumb. Hanamiya Makoto.  
 _Trouble.._  
You gripped tightly onto the bars dividing you and him. His still dirty playing fuel fire to your already angered heart.  
However, what he did next riled you up. With a snap of a finger, Kiyoshi-sempai laid on the cold hard ground and let out a painful cry, clutching his leg. And there's nothing you can do violence wise this time. Not in front of everyone anyway.  
 _Just how many people has Hanamiya hurt beside me that I didn't consider their pain back in middle school.._  
As Kiyoshi was sent to hospital, you came over to Riko, almost tearing up.  
He smirked at Kiyoshi and Riko. Much to your disgust.  
You saw it, now you believed it.  
That's when you've made a resolve. If you can't defeat Hanamiya mentally and physically, there's one thing you can do.  
The following day, you made a new resolve.

"Aida-san. I'd like to become assistant manager."


	11. Freshmen

I've set up a poll as to who you should go with in this fanfiction. Please check it out.

"Come join the dance club!"  
"You have to join our tennis team!"

Looking back, it's been a year now since you've joined Seirin high and it's basketball team as assistant manager.  
"Book reading club! You look like a reader, please join!"

You glimpsed at the boy who was offering the book reading club form to another boy who claimed to have only read mangas.  
 _Ah.. the book reading club, I started out like that. I'm still there and that doesn't stop me from borrowing mangas from the library!_

As you were reflecting back, you smiled to yourself, causing you to bump into a figure. Though you couldn't see it, you only heard a slight whisper.  
"I'm sorry."  
This sent chills down your spine as you thought of Izuki and Hyuuga retelling those ghost stories!

Decided to quickly go back to the spot where your basketball team were, you noticed Riko and Hyuuga appeared dumbfounded.  
"Did you see that guy?" Riko asked you, staring at the trash can.  
"He's not in the trash can, if you must know. Is he Oscar the grouch?" you joked, to which both of them stared at you blankly. _They must not know Sesame street..._

Soon everyone appeared at the basketball court. As usual, Riko's introduction of "Take your shirts off!" initiated.  
"Hey, isn't that our assistant manager? She's like a nerd with those massive glasses and mushroom cut hair."  
"I wanted a cute girl to cheer us!"  
"uwaa... We're going to be exposed in front of the girls!"

 _You have no idea.._  
All you did was close your eyes, it was utterly embarrassing. In a family of only a father and a brother, you'd think you'd get use to it.  
 _But damn..._

Again, you felt a presence loomed close by, whilst shutting your eyes. _It's a ghost.. Dang it!_  
A shriek was heard by Riko, causing you to reveal your (E/C) eyes to a pale skinned boy with light sky blue hair infront of Riko.  
"I was here the whole time." The bluenette mentioned.

 _Wow, that must be the boy I bumped into, his soft spoken voice! Thank goodness it was no ghost!_

Later on you found out his name was Kuroko, he looked quite nonchalant untill he diverted his light oceanic orbs to your feature, as though he's peering into your soul, trying to figure you out.  
 _He looks familiar.. Wait.. he's from the Generation of Miracles! Seijuro-san's team! I'm sure I've seen him somewhere other than that.._

Giving Kuroko a tightlipped smile, you noticed a booming voice in front of you.  
Two different shades of crimson wispy locks, split eyebrows and a massive built. And he's shirtless.  
 _Damn it all._

You nosebled. Someone must be after you out there.  
You lied down to stop the nosebleeding at the infirmary, about to exit till you hear the door creaked open.

"(F/N) is still sleeping.. Anyway, Hyuuga-san, what did you think of our new freshmen?" Riko's voice echoed.

"That Kagami guy has potential but Kuroko? Well.."

"I agree.. It's been a year since we have joined. Do you think one of the Generation of Miracles will boost our chance of winning?" Riko questioned, you could hear a scrape on the floor from the chair.

"We will see. I don't know about Kuroko. We have (S/N)-san to help out too, ease the load off your shoulders." Hyuuga mentioned.

 _No way! They're talking about me!_

"Yeah with her ability to work out Hanamiya-kun's tactics and managerial skills, we can make it!" Riko said.

 _Riko knew my story about what happened in middle school. I feel that I'm only just a tool to be used.. against Hanamiya. Then again I did distance myself from them, focusing purely on basketball. No festival sightings, no after school hangouts.. So why does it hurt? I suppose once the battle against Hanamiya is over, they don't_ _ **need**_ _me anymore.._

Something wet stained the pillows, not realising it was tears. Your tears. You caused it to fall, you _**hated**_ feeling this way. But if it means threading onto broken glass to get to Hanamiya, then so be it!

Rising from the bed, you got up and met Hyuuga and Riko. Riko said she came to wake you up but you only uttered,  
"It's fine. I'm awake. See you tomorrow."

The next day, freshmen were up against second year players in basketball.  
 _Kagami sure has raw talent and ferocious like a tiger. He should be ace.  
_

 _"_ Kagami sure has raw talent. He should be ace. " Riko spoke the words right out of your thoughts.

Seeing Kuroko, you felt bad that he couldn't shoot the hoop but there's one thing that stood out.  
His invisibility and misdirection. Both players will be unstoppable together.

After it was over, you helped clean up and walked home alone even after Riko insisted to walk together.

 _Riko, please don't feel that you have to take care of me because I'm your dad's client.._

You declined her offer. Feeling down, you decided to head to Maji Burger to snack your heart away. In you own little world, you didn't realised you have seated in front of someone tall. Downing a chocolate milkshake and some fries, you felt a presence again.

"Excuse me, (S/N)-san. You're sitting on me."

To which you shrieked.


	12. Kise Ryouta

"I will be your shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." - Kuroko  
Those words came to play once more after you ended up having dinner with Kuroko and the tall player, Kagami that night at Maji's.

 _I wonder if all close friendships start out like that.._

Today was another day and during lunch break you were heading towards the library, when you heard that booming voice again.  
"Why can't you show up normally?!" Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami again.  
Funnily enough, Kuroko placed his finger to his lips and shusshing Kagami, used his other arm to point at the library sign. Hilarious.  
Kagami gripped Kuroko's head and threatened him.  
"You making fun of me, aren't you?!"  
In reply, Kuroko plainly stated with a 'no' and 'that hurt'.  
"Oi Kuroko," Kagami stated to which Kuroko disappeared.

"He's left for class." you mentioned, while carrying your mangas with both hands.  
"I didn't ask you, nerd." Kagami spoke while walking off not before you kicked him from the back.  
"Oi, respect your senior, baka." you glared menacingly at him, almost wanting to shove those mangas up his bum.  
"Tch. Didn't expect a soft spoken nosebleeding little girl to start going delinquent on me." Kagami turned around to face you, once again towering his height over yours.  
"Heh. Don't judge a book by its cover," you punned. Oh gosh. You punned it all the way into the library, leaving a confused looking Kagami behind.  
 _I just hope he didn't tell Riko on me._

Later that day, Riko approached you to mention about you being manager instead of assistant manager. Which you accepted graciously and she also mentioned to expect a glorious Monday morning wake up call.  
 _I wonder what it'd be.._  
That morning at the assembly, you saw the first years having to state their goals and ambition from the rooftop, with your class and others at the bottom. Just as Kuroko was about to state his, the teacher caught them and they had to sit down to listen to his lecture.

To only notice the next day a huge written message was drawn at the assembly outside.  
'We'll be the best in Japan' to which you smiled at this newfound determination.  
Until you received a text message after school.  
 _"Please bring some permanent markers and pens for the basketball club".~ Hyuuga-san_  
The following day, you noticed the air felt weird. Why? Cause Riko is skipping. Skipping I tell you. This means something big is up!

The next morning, you forgotten to bring most the marker pens, only bringing two as you hastely got to the bus.  
 _Crap I slept in!_

As you were taking the bus, you could only stand, having insufficient space as everyone was pressed in. Suddenly you felt someone feeling up your back moving downwards. Out of instinct, you backlegged his family jewels and then twisted the perpetrator's arm.  
"Itai! It was not me!" A flamboyant high school blonde exclaimed, feeling that he's going to die.  
"That guy over there did it!" One eye witness stated.  
 _Well just my day! I just kneed someone innocent where the sun doesn't shine. Not to mention, I've already made a big fuss as it is!_

Feeling embarrassed, you quickly let go of the blonde, seeing his back is still facing you, you exited straight to the closest possible stop before he got to see you. Or did he? Which made you even more late.

Finally arriving school, you quickly took out the permanent pens towards the gym. The entrance to the gym was blocked filled with screaming girls over a figure from afar.  
"Oh he's so handsome!"  
"He's like a prince!"  
 _Why does that line seem familiar...I'm getting annoyed with these whining. I'm late, embarrassed and I'm losing it!_

Seeing there's no way you could get through, you tried to push your way through, only to face the star of attention.  
That blonde hair. Face of a model and basketball player from Teiko. Kise Ryouta.  
You were shakily gripping the pen recalling this person had the same uniform as the guy from the bus.  
 _Damn it, please don't notice me._  
"Ah! You must be stuttering because you're shy. Oh! You've got no paper. Here, I have an idea!" Kise signed an autograph for you. On your hand. With **permanent marker.**

 _"_ You're in the way..." you deathly whispered.  
"Eh? What was that? I'm in your way to your heart? So sweet!" Kise cooed only to stop and saw your dangerous aura.  
"You're in the way, baka! I'm trying to go through!" you barked and went passed him.  
"Ehh~" Kise said, no girl has been this **brash** to him!

Wait. _She looked familiar.. The bob hair cut, the glasses, that school uniform, it's - (Kise's thoughts)_  
 _A_ s you approach your team, you heard a shout from where you left.  
"It's you! You're that girl that hit my family jewels and twisted my arm!"  
You halted your tracks only to face a very displeased Riko.  
 _I'm screwed._


	13. Kise's proposition and Midorima's events

You looked down at your ridiculous attire. A sleeveless frilly yellow blouse with a mini slick black skirt, complementing the ebony coloured high heels. That's not all. You're wearing a long wavy pitch black wig accompanied with a pair of honey-coloured contacts.

Gosh you looked like a bumble bee. Black and yellow.  
You contemplated whether you should've just worked for Akashi for 30 minutes and earn just as much to compensate what's already broken. Then again, you refused to work with Akashi ever since that incident with Hanamiya and Imayoshi.  
"Ah! Sakuya-san! You ready for our date?" That ball of sunshine asked as he held your cold hand. You held it with iron-like strength, reflecting what mistake you have done.

Flashback

"You're that girl who hit my family jewels and twisted my arm!"

"I think you got the wrong person. You must be dreaming. After all, won't your pride get damaged when people found out you got hit by a girl?" Riko supported you but her features say otherwise. Looked like she's going to murder you after this.  
"A-ah! That's right.. uh.. I must be dreaming. Hahaha.." Kise drawled, digesting the fact that he will be a laughing stock if the popular model Kise gets his bum whooped by a girl.  
After waiting for him to finish with his fangirls, he approached the group with some air of fanciness surrounding him and stated,  
"Kuroko and I were the best of friends in middle school."  
To which Kuroko replied monotonously,  
"Not anymore than anyone else."  
You could only chuckle in the background.  
"You're so mean!" Kise whined, rubbing his eyes on his sleeve.  
 _He's so girly. Gosh.._  
Later on Kise was challenged by Kagami who obviously lost to Kise. As expected when trained by Akashi Seijuro.  
After school, Riko did a boston crab on you for your temperament behaviour and for attacking Kise. She increased your training regimen by a tenfold much to your displeasure.  
As you were walking pass a grocery store, you stepped on something hard and it shattered. It was a frog figure.  
 _"What kind of dum dum would leave something here in the middle of nowhere!"  
Later you heard a "nooo" accompanied with a "It's going to be okay."_

That morning, Seirin went to a practice match with Kaijou to which Kise attempts to avoid eye contact from you. But that's not the reason why you were dressed like the female version of Kise. Oh no. This is the reason why.  
"Yosh!" Kagami roared, grinned to himself while gripping onto the detached basketball hoop. Detached. Riko had to apologize and said the team will pay back that hoop understanding the fact that their budget is not sufficient. You gladly volunteered to pay it off. Except you realised after, that you haven't work for Akashi ever since the Hanamiya and Imayoshi incident. **One year.** Without pay. You're broke. That is, until Kise approached you after the practice match with a proposition..  
"I noticed your distressed face, and I can help you pay it off for you on one condition."  
"I'm all ears." you immediately replied.  
"Pay me back with your body."  
So you gave him a well deserved slap for that sly statement.

End flashback.

So here you are in this situation. It was the day Shinkyo was against Seirin and you told Riko you had urgent matters to do after the match. **Urgent matters.** Huh.  
You almost crushed his arm causing Kise to whine so you whispered angrily,  
"Why are you asking me to date you again?"

Kise looked around to see if that 'figure' was there yet, but that figure wasn't. Thus, he confided to you,  
"I have a stalker. She's my ex."

Both of you went to a cafe and ordered drinks to which Kise paid of course and explained that he dated someone in middle school.  
She broke up with him after he lost to Haizaki and wanted his popularity because of it. He was depressed from that but as he gradually became more popular and became an ace to Kaijou, she started to ask him back, to the extent of stalking him.

"So how do I come into the picture?" you questioned, an eyebrow raised.  
"I knew it was you who hit me, my eyes don't lie, when Kagami-san broke that expensive hoop, it gave me an opportunity to ask you to become my pretend girlfriend in exchange of me forgiving you and compensation for that hoop." Kise explained as he leanes in to face you.  
"I know you don't like me and I hate seeing girls get hurt by my stalker if I go out with them in order for my ex-girlfriend and stalker to get the message across that I'm not interested in her anymore. But I needed someone who can meet those criterias. And that's you."

"For some reason, I'm not sure if I should punch you from what you just said about 'hate seeing girls get hurt' or take that so-called compliment," you leaned in as well, your lip twitching in annoyance.

Suddenly, your eyes trailed to the window of the cafe, a girl outside attempting to hide in the bush.  
"So do I have to act like a girly girlfriend to you for the day and defend myself at the same time?" you inquired putting a menu book on you and Kise's side, facing the window.  
Kise nodded.  
"Let's begin then", as you leaned in towards Kise.  
"Uwaaa! I didn't expect you to want to kiss me!" That blabbermouth exclaimed trying to lean back but you grabbed his tie so he could lean in.  
"You idiot! Why do you think I have a menu to cover! I'm not going to! The menu book was used to cover our 'kiss', all you have to do is lean in, you dummy!" You angrily whispered, tempted to strangle Kise with his own tie.  
"Oh. You're so smart, Sakuya-chii!" (Alias for you is Sakuya Kiki)  
Your response was a poke to his forehead and a mutter 'dum dum'.

You decided to leave Kise in a clothing store while you enter the magazine store to buy a magazine about 'acting more like a girlfriend' which was accompanied with some 'Oha Asa' horoscope thing. Seeing it was the last one, you purchased it, leaving the store only to hear someone uttering "whyy" along with someone else saying, "It's only twice it's happened. She didn't know. Anyway, third time's a charm!"  
Which you scrunched the 'Oha Asa' section and threw it in the bin.

Strolling hand in hand with Kise around the shopping centre, you 'pretend cuddled' based on the magazine section, which you almost puked, you took note of the stalker launching from one place to another. Slowly becoming impatient with this charade, you decided to cut the chase and declared out loud.  
"My precious Kise! It's been a year since we dated! I love you! No stalker can separate us now!"  
Kise's honey-coloured orbs went wide. _What were you thinking!_ True, Kise didn't want to be tied down in a relationship but this is too far!  
In front of you was an unexpected sight.  
A green-coloured hair boy, clad in an orange uniform and a pair of glasses stood before you, clenching a crumpled paper, called 'Oha Asa', the one you dumped in the bin. Ew.  
 _Great. It's Midorima Shintarou. Seijuro's best friend. HAH._

"You, girl. When's your date of birth?" he asked, uncrumpling the bit of paper, realising he didn't know who you were in that get up. To your relief.  
"Uhh.. (dd/m/yy).." you uttered, prepared to hear his proclamation. He looked at it, then looked at you then Kise and back again.  
"You two are not compatible with each other. You're bad luck, **especially** bad luck to me. I suggest you buy a rabbit's foot for good luck for today." Midorima stated before walking off, Takao trailing behind.  
"Midorima-chii is really nice but he doesn't admit it!" Kise sprouted to which you sharply nudged his ribs.  
As the day finally ended, the two of you were about to part ways when a figure blocked your way.  
A female. Kise's ex.  
"If you don't love me, I'll die!" His ex exclaimed as she took a dive to the incoming train.  
It was intercepted. By you plumetting her to the ground.  
"You dumbass! You know better than to do something like that! How are your parents going to feel? Damn it! There are plenty of fishes in the sea. You even have friends to love you, don't you think they'll be sad to see you go all because of one sissy boy!?" You shouted, gripping her collar to face your furious (E/C) hues.

Whatever word you drilled to her, it struck her like a cord. She crumbled and cried, while you patted her back and comforted her. And you're glad it was over.  
Kise called the police to take her home, even had a private conversation which ended well. Seeing Kise was busy, you told the police officer you are leaving and to tell Kise that.  
As you were about to hop on the train, you heard that vibrant voice once more.  
"(S/N)-chii! Thank you! Here, take this!" From afar, Kise tossed a crunched up piece of paper which you caught with ease.

 _See you at Winter Cup. Kise - 81 0099 55477._

To which you gently smiled and waved back, your fake black locks swishing before hopping in the train.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them.  
"So that's (F/N)."


	14. Long time no see

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be here." You replied, leaned back against the school wall.  
The sounds of shoes squeaking across the hall echoed, where Seirin started competing against Shutoku.  
"Maa~ Don't be like that, (F/N)-chan. Of course I would come to see you." He answered, slowly approaching you till his foot is closely aligned infront of yours.  
"How may I help you?" You replied back, giving him a blank stare.  
 _I must not give in..._  
"Ah. Didn't expect that calm expression considering after all we have done. How cute." He smoothly claimed, as he caged your head with his arms on either side.  
"I just wanted to talk. I suppose you are busy. Probably next time then~" he whispered to your ear before he releases you from your hold. As he walked away, he turned his head to the side and commented,  
"By the way, (F/N)-chan, I love that black and yellow clothing coordination you wore that day. Especially that black mini skirt. You should've worn that more often when we were dating."  
 _How does he know it was me?_  
You could only glare daggers at his back.

Seirin vs Shutoku  
The team had to compete against two kings in a day. If competing against Seiho was exhausting, Shutoku was far worse. In addition, Midorima Shintarou was there. Seijuro's friend, the one picked up the 'Oha Asa' from the bin.

You arrived to meet the other Seirin members to see the distressed look on Kuroko's face. A dark haired boy from the opposing team intercepted Kuroko's misdirection. **His misdirection.** What's more is Midorima shoot the hoop in full court! A full court!

Not before long, you heard Kagami started laughing. Laughing. All hell breaks loose.  
"You should've passed first." Hyuuga criticised, staring at Kagami. Third quarter was over and Kagami has started to be self-centered, thinking only he's the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku.  
"I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku."  
Kagami reiterated and went on to say more until Kuroko punched him in the face.

"You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, but you're thinking just like them." Kuroko mentioned.  
 _Wow Kuroko, didn't know you could do that for a small guy. Was the Generation of Miracles always been that way? Did Akashi want something like this? I wonder... how is Akashi..._

 _Y_ our thoughts were interrupted when you heard another punch given by Kagami to Kuroko. To which Kuroko stated,  
"If you're not happy, it's not victory."  
 _If I'm not happy..._

It was then, they got back together, and went back in in a newfound goal.  
Now to closely settling the score, Midorima performed one last shot. Kagami couldn't stop it. But Kuroko did. Seirin won.  
As everyone was walking with aching muscles, you glanced at Kuroko, trying to lift Kagami. You offered to help, but all Kuroko said was,  
"No need, Miss (S/N)-san. You're a girl. I won't allow it."  
 _It's been a long time since I've been treated like one.. But my dear little Kuroko.. if only you knew my strength.._

This made you reflect on the match, Kuroko's ignite pass. So you complimented him.  
"Hey, Kuroko-san. That ignite pass is sooo cool. Did you copy it from Dragon Ball? You know, Kamehameha!"

Unexpectedly, Kuroko released his hold on Kagami. Kagami fell. In the mud. You laughed.

Now what really made you laugh was Kise and Kasamatsu were at the Okonomiyaki restaurant too. Beforehand, you advised Kise not to converse with you in your actual self, earning a whine from him but he complied.  
Eventually Shintarou and Takao joined along after Midorima refused to dine in, and came back again. Covered in rain.  
 _Midorima, you're such a tsun tsun._  
Karma did show up in a funny way because Kise, Kagami, Kuroko and Midorima were seated together.

You could hear them chatting as you were politely eating the okonomiyaki until Tsun tsun Midorima stated something preposterous.  
"Kise, you have changed a little."  
Kise replied with a 'Is that so?'  
"Your eyes. They're strange. Have you fallen in love with that black cat of a girl?"  
Oh gosh. You choked.  
"Ah. Miss, are you okay?" Takao asked, flipping the okonomiyaki, as you were seated next to him and Kasamatsu-sempai alongside the rest of the Seirin players.  
"Ack! Y-yeah I'm fine.. just choked." You answered, gulping down the water in relief after Kise mentioned it was the practice match with Seirin that's changed him.

At the end, Midorima and Takao left first, Midorima leaving behind his lucky item. A shigaraki toy. You were the last to step out, smiling away, you took the toy. Then you heard,  
"Ah! It's so fluffy!"

There it was. The most adorable creature known to man. And women. A puppy version of Kuroko. And Kagami's fear for dogs.  
 _Yup, my list of things to blackmail him._

Practice started intensely, but Riko advised you to keep an eye on Kagami outside the hall. To which you complied.  
"Kagami- kun. It's time for a break." you said, tossing a bottle of water at him.  
"Oi oi. I know my limits. Don't tell me what to do." Kagami retaliated as he caught the bottle with ease, downing it.  
"Hey, I think Kuroko Tetsuya #2 is here. Why don't I get him?" You smiled darkly, causing a shudder from Kagami. Then an unexpected voice boomed out.  
"You're Kagami Taiga right? Let me test you."

Dark blue hair, completed with a darker blue hue to match a tan skin. A face you vaguely recalled. Aomine.  
The battle left with a complete loss to Kagami, leaving you baffled.  
As Aomine pass by you, his eyes roamed your figure, to your very annoyance. So you tried an upper cut on him but he grasped your fist in an iron-like grip.  
"Ah. So you must be (cup size) Shinjiko, Akashi Seijuro's cousin." He said, not letting your fist go, allowing you the chance to leap up to attempt to drop kick him. He avoided it, causing him to let go of your hand, causing you to topple onto the ground.  
 _Damn it! He avoided it! Shinjiko? That's my alias from the last time I was with Seijuro! He thinks I'm Shinjiko and not (F/N)? But I didn't dress like this to meet them!_  
"I see your cup size and fighting style hasn't changed." Aomine stated as he walked away.  
 _Oh, so the only thing he noticed are my boobs and battle skills. Yet, he's the only Generation of Miracles so far that noticed my previous disguise._

Few days later, you've decided to try out 'Oha Asa' curious to know how desperate was Midorima with this.  
What it foretold was you were about to experience something ominous. It was not just Kagami's hurt leg, or Riko's temper.  
No, it was far grimmer. Your first Seirin match to represent the region, is Too Academy.


End file.
